Baby, Just Say Yes
by Legacygal
Summary: Inspired by"Love Story" by Taylor Swift. JZ. AU, NJO never happened. I put the story in this category just because it would be the same time frame. read/review/enjoy EDITED, LYRICS REMOVED.


"BABY, JUST SAY YES (LOVE STORY)

A Jaina/Zekk story inspired by "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.

NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONGS.

I'M JUST BORROWING THIS ONE TOO. SOMEONE WHO WILL REMANE ANNONYMOUS DECIDED TO REPORT ME UNLESS I DID SO

(The title isn't Love Story because Mysterious Rose already has a story posted under the title

"A Love Story" and I did not want to cause confusion.)

NEW JEDI ORDER, DARK NEST, LEGACY OF THE FORCE, AND FATE OF THE JEDI NEVER HAPPENED. JUST A HEADS UP. YAY FOR JAINA AND ZEKK!

Jaina Solo lay down on her bed, exhausted. She looked over at her nightstand and saw her favorite picture; she and Zekk on their wedding day exactly three years ago as of tomorrow. A smile crept over her face as she lay a loving on her belly and caressed Zekk's twin children within her. Jaina thought about just how lucky she was. She had loving parents, an adoring husband, two incredible brothers, an aunt and uncle that treated her as if she were their own child, and she had been carrying two bundles of joy for the past seven months. As she closed her eyes with the intentions of drifting off to sleep, she remembered just how her relationship with Zekk had gone from childhood playmates to the amazing think called marriage...

Once while speaking with Peckhum, the man whom Leia and her brother, Luke, employed to haul cargo to and from the Jedi academy on Yavin IV, she had discovered he had an unofficially adopted son that was close in age to her three children, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. Like any good Alderaanian diplomat, Leia wanted her children to be exposed to how other children their age lived. A play date was initiated soon after. Jaina remembered greeting the old spacer, who was already a familiar face, and then seeing the boy looking slightly nervous standing beside him, eying everything on the balcony of the imperial palace. His dark hair hung slightly below his earlobes, his clothes were faded, his boots worn, and his green eyes were beautiful. She, him, and her brothers soon decided to rewire the family protocol droid, C3PO, to freestyle rap everything he said. Peckhum was embarrassed, Leia was shocked, and Jaina knew she had found a lifelong companion.

Time passes. Soon, it is Jaina and Jacen's tenth birthday. And, of course, Leia had to make a huge fuss over everything. So Jaina and Jacen got what every ten year old wants: A ridiculous, over-the-top ball for a birthday party. Yay. If Jaina had been a girly-girl, she may have liked it. But she wasn't. And she didn't like it. Until Zekk showed up. He gave her an ear-to-ear grin and a multipurpose tool. That tool was her favorite gift that year, and she kept it her whole life.

Jaina flashed forward many years in her dream. She was twenty-three, he was twenty-five. They had dated for several years, and everything was going perfect for them. That is, until that one day came. Zekk had come over for dinner one evening, as he did several times each week. Now Han had stopped liking Zekk when the young man had started to date his daughter. While they waited for the meal, Zekk proposed to her on the same balcony he had met her. She was about to say yes when Han came in.

"You are _not_ marrying my daughter, Zekk!he had shouted angrily.

"But Dad-"

"No, Jaina. Yes, he's a nice boy. Yes he's handsome beyond compare. I have no problem with you being friends. But as for a husband? You can do better. Now Zekk, get out of my house. Now." Zekk looked from Jaina to Han, and finally gave Jaina a peck on the cheek before mumbling "Yes sir,"and leaving. Jaina shoved past her father, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Zekk, wait!The heartbroken young man turned around and caught her as she fell into his arms, openly sobbing now. "Don't go".He kissed her forehead.

"I love you. And I always will,"he murmured, holding her close and pressing his cheek to her hair.

"Zekk, why can't we just elope? You have a ship. Take me to Ennth, or Naboo, or Yavin. Anywhere. I love you!she cried.

"Jaya, I can't, love. I can't spend my life sneaking around, hiding from you're family, nor can I deal with how much they would hate not only me, but you too if we did. Do you know how much it would kill me to see you're family turn their backs on you? I love you to much for that. We'll wait. Someday, we will be together, I promise you. And you know I keep my word always, no matter what comes my way."

The dream flashed back again. She was thirteen, he was fifteen. It was midnight. She arose silently from her bed, and dressed in a bathing suit with everyday street clothes on top. She covered her hair with a hat and her eyes with a pair of sunglasses and grinned. She sneaked out of her quarters, down many halls and elevators, and past the guards at the front of the palace. When she was a block away, she broke out in a laugh and ran, down through the walkways until finally she was at Dhalbreth Square. The block was in the lower mid levels of Coruscant, and had a large, deep fountain in the center of it. Zekk stood beside the fountain, waiting.

"There you are! You're ten minutes late!" he scolded, but smiled the whole time. She smiled back, and slipped out of the clothes she wore to reveal the swimsuit. He did the same. They waded into the fountain, smirking like a couple of mischievous children. Which, they were. Soon, water was splashed everywhere. They came up out of the water, sputtering and laughing, but soon became aware of a glow coming up from the water.

"Uhm, Zekk?"

"Uhm, what?"

"I think this fountain has glow fish in it. The light became steadily brighter. Then, out of the blue, came the strobing lights of Coruscanti security, and their shouting. One wide eyed look was exchanged before they grabbed their clothe and ran off, Zekk leading, into the maze of streets and alleys. Finally they lost the security guards, and he led her back to Imperial City, where the Palace was located. She crept back inside, and laughed as soon as the elevator doors closed. The palace guards were talking about a "strange disturbance in Dhalbreth square."

In Jaina's mind, time fast forwarded back to when she was twenty-three. After he had wiped away her tears, they had went out to dinner at a small, family run café.

"Zekk, he said I could do better than you. I can't; you complete me in every way a man can. You're as close to perfect as potential husbands come. Why can't he understand that?"

"Jay, I don't know. I know that you're the one for me, and I also know you're dad doesn't want me marrying you."

"So what do we do, Zekk?" Zekk sighed and looked down at the cup of caf in front of him.

"I think I need to go."

"No! Or at least, let me come with you."

"Jaina," Zekk said softly; His voice was barely above a whisper. "Listen to me. I will come back. Let's get that straight from the start. I just want to let you're dad cool off a bit. Just give him some time, and be you're sweet self to him. Then I'll come back and we'll try again. If that doesn't work, we'll run. I promise"

When she arrived home after a tearful goodbye, she was bombarded with questions from Leia and her brothers.

"Jaina! Where were you?"

"Where's Zekk?"

"Are you okay?"

"Is Zekk coming back anytime soon?" Those questions soon turned to statements from her father.

"You really can do so much better."

"Move on."

"What's wrong with a nice, Corellian, scoundrel of a boy?"

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Where was he? When was he returning? Had he decided to go back on his word after all?. Jacen and Anakin tried to comfort her, to tell her he would be back, but it didn't make a difference. Han was smug. Finally, one day she decided to take a walk in the city. She had no clue where she was going. She just kept walking, and found herself back at Dhalbreth Square. She looked at the same old fountain, smiling at the history it had in her life, she became aware she wasn't alone.

"Told you I would be back, Jay", Zekk said with a smile. Jaina ran to him, nearly knocking him over.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much! Don't leave me again! I started to think you wouldn't come-she was stopped by his hand gently covering her mouth.

"Shh, Jaina,Zekk said. He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet covered box. Inside was a glittering diamond ring.

"Marry me, Jaina." Jaina blinked back tears as she took the ring from him.

"What about Daddy?she asked.

"Already spoke with him. I won him over, well, actually, you're mom kinda did. But he did agree. He said to tell you to pick out a white dress, but he refuses to pay for it." Jaina laughed.

"Of course he won't pay for it. He never changes."

"So, will you marry me? Baby, just say yes."

"I haven't waited for months for you to come back just to tell you no, you nerf herder!"He grinned ear-to-ear and wrapped her in a hug.

Zekk walked into the apartment he and Jaina had shared for the past three years. He dropped his jacket over the back of a chair and went into the bedroom. Jaina was curled up on the bed, asleep. He smiled.

"Jaya, Sweetheart, wake up. I brought dinner," he said as he gently stroked her hair. Her eyes opened sleepily.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself." She sat up and he pulled her against his side, wrapping his arms around her and letting a hand rest on her belly. She smiled. "Zekk?"

"Yes?"

"We have known each other for a long time, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. And that long time has been pretty wonderful, wouldn't you say?"

Authors Note #2: Hope you liked it :) This is my first fic, well, the first one I ever finished! Please review :)


End file.
